


О вреде и пользе ритуалов

by soul_of_spring



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring
Summary: Никогда не беритесь за непроверенные ритуалы. Они могут принести много неожиданностей, и не только вам.





	О вреде и пользе ритуалов

**Author's Note:**

> Попаданцы в героев Поттерианы
> 
> Слэш всегда с нами, пусть и весьма специфический!  
Расставание Гарри с Чжоу и интервью случилось в середине января. Так что к ДСВ это всё уже было в наличии. Ну а дальше, считайте, грянуло сильное АУ.  
Соавтор: Полярная Сова

— Дорогая, уже скоро полночь. Где эта мордредова служба доставки?! — Люциус Малфой нервно расхаживал по кабинету, а его собеседница дарила ему нежные, сочувствующие взгляды.

— Да я их «Волшебный зверинец» с потрохами куплю! Вот на черта Нарциссе на день святого Валентина понадобился магический серебряный горностай?! Ах да, у наших же дам мода на экзотических ручных зверков: у Паркинсон крап какой-то трёххвостый, у Гринграсс феникс, смахивающий на крашеную сову, а Цисси горностая подавай… хорошо хоть не мини-дракона.

В глазах верной подруги явно читалось снисходительное: «Женщины».

— Одна ты меня понимаешь.

Золотая рыбка Аделаида согласно вильнула хвостом, а в кабинете возник эльф, одетый в униформу магазина.

— «Волшебный зверинец», наши хвосты и зубы только для вас! — заорал он как умалишенный.

Рыбка в ужасе закопалась в камешки на дне аквариума, Люциус подскочил и зашипел:

— Ты чего вопишь, недоумок?! Ночь уже — вас только за Тёмным Лордом посылать, работнички. Где серебряный горностай?

— Где горностай — не знаю, — сообщил эльф, доставая кипу квитанций, — а ваш заказ: белый песец одна штука — вот.

— Какой песец? — тихо зверея, прошептал Люциус и оглядел здоровенный ящик.

— Белый. Вот здесь распишитесь, мистер Малфой, — пробубнил эльф, подсовывая ему квитанцию.

— Я ничего подписывать не буду! — рявкнул Люциус. Его лицо цвета прекрасной слоновой кости покрылось гневными красными пятнами.

— Как вам будет угодно. Претензии принимаются в письменном виде с десяти до одиннадцати часов утра каждые восьмые лунные сутки. Шлите сов в главный офис, — пожал плечами эльф и исчез с негромким хлопком.

— Аппарировал, ушастая сволочь, — процедил сквозь зубы Люциус и подошёл к оставленной коробке.

Печальными глазами на него смотрел очень милый, пушистый, совершенно белый зверь. Сердце Малфоя, чувствительное к прекрасному, дрогнуло. Ситуацию портило только одно — увы, даже полная дура не приняла бы это животное за чудовищно дорогого магического серебряного горностая. А Нарцисса дурой никогда не была… правда, раньше Люциус считал это достоинством жены.

— Это полный песец! — прошептал Люциус и осел прямо на дорогой ковёр.

Аделаида сочувствующе булькнула. 

* * *

— Господа, вы понимаете, какова наша цель? — сурово спросила Гермиона и оглядела Гарри и Рона.

— Мы ищем способ избавиться от Амбридж, — с видом заговорщика произнес Гарри.

— И заодно от Лорда, — ответил Рон, с тоской оглядывая Выручай-комнату, которая превратилась в какой-то жуткий зал, достойный страшных сказок про принесение детей в жертву, — но Гермиона, почему в день святого Валентина?

— А для тебя это такой важный день, Рональд? — приподняв бровь, спросила Грейнджер, открывая книгу «Старинные ритуалы от А до Я».

Уизли снова пожалел, что вместо прелестного, хоть и недорогого украшения подарил Гермионе на праздник эту жутковатую книгу, которую ему так советовали во «Флориш и Блоттс» и продали со скидкой. Красивый кулон в виде ключа так и остался лежать в дырявом кармане мантии Рона. А ведь какая была романтичная идея — что это ключ от его сердца! Но нет — он выпендрился перед умной подругой, и теперь они будут полночи проводить какой-то дурацкий ритуал!

«Пока не поздно, надо подарить кулончик Лаванде и спасти свой день святого Валентина, а возможно, и свою личную жизнь», — подумал Рон, мрачно наблюдая, как неутомимая Грейнджер решительно закатала рукава и вместе с Гарри чертила на полу какие-то руны.

А это всё Джинни и мама: «Смотри не упусти _такую _девушку, Рон. Гермиона — умница. Идеальная для тебя пара!». 

— Еще раз объясняю, — менторским тоном продолжала Гермиона, — души великих мудрецов можно призвать только в полнолуние в ночь после пятницы тринадцатого! Это редкое совпадение, и мы должны радоваться, что оно вообще случилось на нашем веку!

— Мы знаем, Гермиона, и очень ценим твою идею, — ответил Гарри, легонько пнув зевающего Рона.

— Гарри, так чудесно, что хотя бы ты меня понимаешь, — сдержанно улыбнулась Грейнджер и протянула им свечи, — теперь расставим элементы согласно сторонам света. Серая — север, синяя — восток, красная — запад, и юг — зеленая. Обратите внимание, что свечи должны находиться ровно по гипотенузе друг от друга!

Рон грустно вздохнул... Если бы он еще знал, что такое эта «потенуза»[1]...

— …Ну что, готовы? — спросила Гермиона, и мальчишки кивнули.

Рон, следуя инструкциям, взял за руки друзей и слушал монотонный шепот Грейнджер. Оглянувшись по сторонам, Уизли в ужасе понял, что зеленая свеча стоит слишком _далеко _от центра! А ведь Гермиона говорила — пять шагов. Ох, что же будет, если она увидит?.. 

Тут свет в зале померк. Остались гореть только свечи, и Рон почувствовал, что руки холодеют. И зачем он согласился на эту авантюру с _душами?.._

Серый столп света появился прямо перед лицом Гермионы. Она отпустила друзей и, словно загипнотизированная, всматривалась в тягучий туман. Ни Рон, ни Гарри не успели ничего сделать, как вдруг эта свет прошел сквозь Гермиону, и она потеряла сознание.

* * *

Северус Снейп спал в старомодной ночной рубашке. Это была единственная правильная привычка, которую Снейп перенял от Люциуса Малфоя. Поэтому выплывшего из камина Люциуса Северус встретил отборными ругательствами.

— Северус, тише! Я уже оценил богатство твоего лексикона, дитя лондонских окраин, — несколько манерно протянул незваный гость.

«Дитя лондонских окраин» злобно зыркнуло своими жутковатыми чёрными глазами:

— И что тебе надо?

— М-м-м, — замялся Люциус и, покосившись на мрачного Снейпа, который явно был не расположен выслушивать просьбы, с неожиданным воодушевлением заявил: — вот с Праздником пришёл поздравить!

— С днём влюблённых? — ехидно уточнил Северус. — Я польщён.

— Исключительно как старый добрый друг, — поспешно открестился Малфой.

— А это, должно быть, подарок? — Северус взглядом указал на большую коробку, которую Люциус безуспешно пытался спрятать за своей спиной.

— Да, подарок. Только, хм… не тебе — Нарциссе.

— Моё сердце разбито. А где же мой подарок? — серьезным голосом спросил Снейп.

— Северус, ты издеваешься? — простонал бедный Малфой. — Просто помоги мне!

В глазах Снейпа заплясали весёлые дьяволята:

— Меня всегда умиляла твоя манера просить.

— Вот, — Люциус раскрыл коробку.

— Прекрасный экземпляр вида Alopex lagopus, — констатировал Снейп, заглянув внутрь.

— Ты о чём?

— Песец это, — пояснил Северус, — но я тут причем? По зверушкам у нас Хагрид.

— В том-то и дело, что мне нужен горностай, да ещё магический серебряный, — тяжело вздохнул Люциус и поведал Снейпу грустную историю. 

Снейп, конечно, ломался, но крепкая многолетняя дружба и бутылка коллекционного огневиски из погребов Малфой-Менора помогли принять правильное решение. Зверю дали поесть, наложили диагностические заклятья, а потом попытались трансфигурировать. Но песец не менялся, несмотря на усилия двух магов. И тогда друзья решили продегустировать огневиски, чтобы лучше работалось.

После пары кубков, засучив рукава и подняв волшебные палочки, они двинулись на песца. Люциус шёл вторым. Вдруг за спиной Северуса что-то засияло алым, песец в ужасе заметался. Снейп резко обернулся — Малфой вдруг покачнулся и осел на диван. Северус потрепал друга за плечо, но тот крепко спал. Никакого света не было.

— Привидится же всякое — грёбаные ночные дежурства! А Люц уже не тот, с двух кубков как развезло, — пожал плечами Снейп и, наложив охранное заклятье на песца, пошёл к себе в спальню.

Многолетняя работа учителем и шпионом на полставки научила Северуса относиться философски ко всему происходящему вокруг.

Песец, наевшись, задремал возле пустой миски. 

* * *

— Гермиона! Гермиона! — доносился откуда-то из тумана до Сансы незнакомый голос. Прямо над ней склонились двое совершенно незнакомых юношей, взгляды которых выдавали крайнее беспокойство.

— Хвала Мерлину, — выдохнул темноволосый, с нежностью глядя на Сансу, — Гермиона, ты не представляешь, как мы волновались!

«Они называют меня Гермионой? — в ужасе подумала невеста короля Джоффри. — Семеро, что еще решили придумать Ланнистеры? Я помню, как Пес провожал меня в мои покои, и я упала на ступеньках».

— Все… всё в полном порядке, не беспокойтесь, — с улыбкой ответила Санса и увидела, как оба юноши радостно выдохнули и крепко _обняли _её. Санса почувствовала, как слезы застилают ей глаза.

— Эй, Гарри, — прошептал рыжий, — кажется, у нас… не всё в норме. Говорил я, не доведут до добра эти ритуалы!

— Рон, — шикнули в ответ.

«Гарри… интересное имя. И Рон — так похоже на Робб. И даже внешне…», -задумалась Санса, смахивая слезы.

— Нет-нет-нет! Все чудесно! — она поднялась с помощью Гарри и изучила зал в поисках зеркала, которое оказалось совсем рядом.

На Сансу в отражении смотрела совершенно незнакомая ей девушка. «Наверное, это и есть Гермиона», — обреченно подумала девица Старк и, услышав предложение проводить её в башню, тут же закивала.

* * *  
Серсея Ланнистер открыла глаза. В комнате была непроглядная темень и кровать какая-то неудобная — странно. Серсея медленно встала. Покачнулась и рухнула обратно. Тело не слушалось… и это было не её тело.

— Ах, чтоб вас всех драконы отымели сотню раз! — заорала утонченная королева.

Раздались быстрые шаги, кто-то распахнул дверь, и мгновенно зажглось две дюжины свечей.

— Ты рехнулся, Люциус?! — чёрноволосый мужчина в одном исподнем влетел в комнату. В руках он сжимал странную тонкую деревяшку.

Серсея, моргая от внезапного яркого света, вжалась в диван. Хотя у мужчины не было оружия, но если он пробрался в королевские покои, то… Ланнистер медленно обвела взглядом комнату:

— Но это не мои покои! Не мой дворец!

— Разумеется, Люциус, — процедил мужчина и убрал с лица неряшливые пряди волос. — Ты орал только затем, чтобы сообщить мне, что ты не в Малфой-Меноре? Так ты сам сюда вчера припёрся, к моему глубокому сожалению.

— Люциус? — тихо переспросила Серсея.

Или этот черноглазый мужчина, смахивающий на злого колдуна, сумасшедший, или… она перевела взгляд на руки. Да, руки были холёные, украшенные дорогими перстнями… но однозначно мужские!

— Люциус Малфой — твоё имя, если ты забыл. А моё — Северус Снейп. Ради всего святого, ты можешь хоть раз в жизни мне проблем не устраивать, а? Всё, больше никаких совместных попоек — ещё не хватало, чтобы у тебя белая горячка началась, если ты себя не помнишь! Что я твоей жене тогда скажу? — коршунский нос заострился.

И этот Снейп стал водить своей деревяшкой над головой притихшей Серсеи.

— Странно, диагностирующие заклятия ничего не выявили, — заявил колдун.

«Это происки врагов Ланнистеров: одурманили, околдовали! Государственный переворот! Что с сыном?!» — пронеслось в голове у Серсеи.

— Агуаменти, — произнес её вероятный похититель. И кубок наполнился водой, которую Снейп спокойно выпил.

— Я могу идти спать? — сухо осведомился он.

Сейчас Северус всем своим видом напоминал её властного отца, если не считать полное отсутствие у него манер.

— Только свет оставь, пожалуйста, — промурлыкала Серсея самым невинным голоском, на который была способна. Стараясь не обращать внимания на то, что он звучал низко и совсем по-мужски.

— Да пожалуйста, — пожал плечами Северус и ушёл в свою спальню.

Серсея подождала, когда стихнут его шаги, и осторожно встала, привыкая к странному телу. Потом отыскала зеркало, чтобы подтвердить свои догадки. «По крайней мере, я и здесь не обделена красотой», — первое, о чём подумала королева. И к тому же мужчина, а это означает силу и власть! Тщательно ощупала своё новое тело, осмотрела странную, но явно недешевую одежду, и вдруг обнаружила в кармане такую же деревянную палочку, как и у Снейпа. Пару секунд Серсея сжимала её в  
руках. На память она никогда не жаловалась, на отсутствие смелости тоже, и решительно произнесла:

— Агуаменти, — кубок наполнился водой, правда, часть выплеснулась на стол.

Серсея с трудом подавила ликующий смех — этот мир, это место было странным, но она сумеет подчинить его себе. И начнёт она с этого Северуса! А лучший путь — привычный путь. И мужское тело не помеха, а скорее пикантная неожиданность — когда ещё выпадет такой шанс? Серсея решительно облизала губы и направилась в спальню Снейпа.

* * *

— Северус, — мурлыкал кто-то на ухо. Ласковые пальцы скользили по щеке.

— Что? — несчастный, многократно разбуженный этой ночью Снейп открыл глаза.

За окном потихоньку светало. На постели сидел Люциус и с самой подозрительной улыбочкой гладил Северуса. Издав странный горловой звук, Снейп на одних инстинктах резко перекатился на кровати в дальний угол — подальше от окончательно рехнувшегося друга — и выхватил палочку:

— Что ты, Волдеморт тебя раздери, делаешь?!

— Ну, Северус, сегодня чудесный день, — прошептал Малфой, медленно приближаясь.

— Да, ты видно совсем спятил: иди, к жене своей приставай.

Снейп напрягся, ему в голову вдруг пришла мысль: не шпион ли тут под оборотным зельем.

— Она мне надоела, — надул губы Люциус.

Вряд ли. Хотя сегодня Малфой явно перегибал палку, но в целом вёл себя, как обычно — как избалованная, невыносимая стерва.

— А я тут причем? — огрызнулся Северус. — В бордель сходи.

— Как ты можешь предлагать мне такую мерзость: с плебеями… за деньги?! — надменно-брезгливое выражение лица.

Точно Люциус! У другого такая гримаса просто бы не получилась.

— Ты всегда был порядочным извращенцем, но сегодня перешёл все границы, — тяжело вздохнул Снейп. — Домой пойдешь?

— Мне и с тобою хорошо, — Малфой картинно откинул волну своих изумительных платиновых волос.

Северус невольно залюбовался, но потом тут же потряс головой: дьявол! Люц просто вбил себе в голову очередную прихоть и всеми силами её добивается. Странно, что этой целью стал далекий от эстетических канонов Снейп. Впрочем, не Люциус ли в школе возжелал ручного василиска и так довёл окружающих, что те готовы были сами преподнести ему зверюшку, если бы сумели её отыскать. К счастью, животинка в это время мирно спала в закрытой Тайной комнате, иначе приняла бы свою смерть, не дождавшись героического Гарри Поттера.

— Надеюсь, вечером ты придёшь в себя. И тебе, а не мне придётся объясняться с разозленной Нарциссой. А песца твоего я ей отправлю, всё равно горностай из него не вышел, — сказал Снейп. — Может, ты хоть записку напишешь?

— Делай, что хочешь. А я не знаю, что писать, — небрежно отмахнулся Малфой.

— Ладно, — пробурчал Снейп.

И со злорадством вывел на пергаменте: «Уважаемая миссис Малфой. К сожалению, Вашего мужа призвали неотложные секретные дела, о которых он Вам расскажет при встрече. Он просит Вас не беспокоиться и милостиво принять этот скромный  
дар». Довольно хмыкнул, ведь Нарцисса знала, что «неотложные секретные дела», как правило, означали загул мужа, и поэтому по возвращении домой Малфоя ждала расплата за все его грехи с самого рождения.

Северус, не дожидаясь очередной выходки Люца, вызвал домовика из Малфой-мэнора (благо, он имел на это право как ближайший друг семьи), отдал письмо для Нарциссы и коробку с песцом, успевшим погрызть казенный диван.

— Доволен? — насмешливо спросил Снейп. — А сейчас дай мне спокойно одеться.

— Когда мне принесут смену облачения? — осведомился Люциус.

— А эта мантия тебе чем не угодила? — Северус указал на наряд, стоивший больше, чем полугодовая учительская зарплата.

И это ещё вчера Малфой явился в домашнем одеянии.

— Я же в ней спал! — возмутился Люциус.

«Точно Малфой!», — вздохнул Снейп. — «Да и действие оборотки уже бы прошло, столько времени треплемся. Мерлин! Время! Завтрак уже через десять минут».

И Северус вытолкал вернувшегося домовика и Люциуса за дверь своей спальни — пусть у ушастого голова болит.

Серсея за полночи успела опробовать немало заклинаний (подпаленный ковёр пришлось спрятать за шкаф), перерыть кучу книг в снейповской библиотеке, в том числе по истории костюма. Поэтому вполне освоилась и принялась требовать с домовика одежду.

— Этот пояс абсолютно не подходит к моей мантии, ушастый дурак! — рявкнула она. — Принеси другой.

— Они все здесь, сэр, — пропищал домовик, указывая на заваленный поясами диван Снейпа.

— Ещё две минуты, Люциус, и я запру тебя, а сам уйду, — сухо заявил Северус, резким шагом залетая в гостиную, его мантия развевалась черными крыльями за спиной.

Оставшись в одиночестве собирать вещи, Пинки вспоминал, каким хищным и сладострастным взглядом хозяин Люциус проводил профессоре Снейпа, и в ужасе бормотал:

— О, ушастый Мерлин! Надо было слушать Добби и вступить в партию «Вольных домовиков-анархистов»! Всё, ухожу в подполье! Буду листовки пропаганды и носки свободы среди домовиков распространять! 

* * *

«Мечты сопливого детства сбываются, но как-то хреново», — думал Тирион, топая по широченным коридорам. Вчера он лёг спать карликом, а теперь косяки головой задевал. Да ещё отзывался на пугающее имя «Хагрид». И такой странный мир — с ума сойти можно!

Мимо весело пробегали ученики в длинных хламидах, изредка мелькали фигуры учителей. А вот этот, в чёрной мантии, хмурый и носатый, вон как от него ребятня шарахается. За угрюмым мужчиной шествовал другой. Тирион оценил и идеальную осанку, и роскошный наряд, и длинные светлые волосы, и презрительную гримасу. «Точь-в-точь Серсея, сестрица, — мелькнуло у Ланнистера в голове, — только что мужик. А впрочем, судя по тому, как он смотрит на своего спутника — это ещё большой вопрос». Светловолосый бросил брезгливый взгляд на великана, но тут все зашли в большой зал. 

* * *

Петир Бейлиш по прозвищу Мизинец считал, что чем раньше встаешь, тем больше даров посылают тебе Семеро. За много лет он утвердился в этой непреложной истине, а сегодняшнее утро тем более подтвердило теории мастера над монетой.  
Он проснулся в совершенно незнакомой казарме, и юноша, которого он долго расталкивал, назвал его «Невилл»… Мизинец не привык поддаваться панике, а вовремя подвернувшееся зеркало дало ответ на это странное событие.

Была ли это чья-то неудачная шутка или какой-то эксперимент жрецов, но вместо самого себя Петир увидел высокого незнакомого юношу. Водоворот мыслей вертелся в голове, но на то Мизинец и был Мизинцем — он всегда знал, как получить нужную информацию.

Петир после получасового блуждания по древнему замку нашел библиотеку. О да, здесь можно было найти всё об этом странном мире! Столько заклинаний, влияющих на действия человека, просто клад! А заклинание стирания памяти — как был бы он счастлив использовать что-то подобное на ненаглядной Лизе. А лучше на старике Хостере — ведь тогда, возможно, он заполучил бы Кэт… Неважно, кто и зачем его сюда отправил, но со своим умом и новыми знаниями он определенно поставит этот мир на колени!

…На столе лежали какие-то бумаги с движущимся изображением юноши в очках с надписью: «Интервью Гарри Поттера — Темный Лорд вернулся». Петир решил, что надо иметь в виду, что это за Лорд и насколько у него сильная политическая партия.

Бейлиш сидел бы еще долго в этой библиотеке, но строгая дама в очках, назвав его «мистером Лонгботтомом» настоятельно рекомендовала ему отправиться на завтрак.

И вот, заходя в огромный пышно убранный зал, Петир понял, что только сейчас перед ним стоит самый лучший дар этого дня.

— Кэт, — тихо прошептал Мизинец, оказавшись в объятиях рыжеволосой девушки. Как же она была похожа на подругу времен его юности, гораздо больше, чем Санса. 

— Невилл, — рассмеялось прекрасное видение, — ты на меня смотришь так, будто первый раз видишь! Что случилось? Это же я, Джинни.

— Просто ты сегодня… удивительно красивая, — ответил Петир и поцеловал руку юной копии Кейтилин. Та смущенно молчала, пока они шли к столу на завтрак. А Бейлиш заметил, что прямо рядом с ними сидел и приветливо улыбался тот самый Гарри Поттер.

«Надо узнать о нем побольше», — подумал Петир, осматривая стол в поисках привычных напитков. 

* * *  
Санса, еще раз пролистав дневник Гермионы _(чтобы ничего не забыть, конечно!)_, в приподнятом настроении шла в зал, поздравляя с праздником всех встречавшихся. Кто-то дружелюбно улыбался, кто-то (как некультурно!) смотрел с ужасом.

— С праздником вас, профессор, — обратилась Санса к хмурому темноволосому мужчине, с которым они столкнулись в дверях зала.

— Десять баллов с Гриффиндора, Грейнджер, — зло бросил он.

— Как вам будет угодно, профессор, — склонилась в реверансе Санса. Тот, прошипев что-то о массовом помешательстве, прошел дальше.

Но Гарри и Рон быстро подняли ей настроение, начав хором говорить комплименты, и притихли, прочитав её валентинки.

Рон довольно подмигнул Сансе, а вот Гарри… он так очаровательно покраснел, что, хихикнув, Старк убедилась в его неравнодушии к Гермионе. А обратив внимание на красноречивые взгляды Рона, предложила Лаванде пойти с ними на прогулку. Лаванда была порядком удивлена, но радостно закивала, и Санса гордо подняла голову. 

* * *

После завтрака Северус словно испарился — ведь рядом же сидел! Серсея только зубами от злости скрипнула: ни один мужчина не смел её так игнорировать. Наверное, всё дело в мужском теле, а Снейп — несносный ханжа. Но темпераментный… Серсея устремила мечтательный взгляд в волшебный потолок, рисуя в голове такие картины, которые бы даже в борделе не рискнули озвучить. Даже жаль, что плебей.

— Мистер Малфой, — раздался приторный голосок.

— Что? — Серсея резко развернулась и едва не опрокинула кубок на улыбчивую дамочку, всю с ног до головы в розовом.

— О, прошу прощения, — залебезила та. — Но к кому мне ещё обратиться, как не к вам. В этой школе царят ужасные порядки — директорский произвол! Вы только взгляните, _это_ преподаёт.

И дамочка указала на другой конец стола, где восседал неряшливый великан.

— Какая мерзость, — протянула Серсея.

— Я так счастлива, что вы разделяете мои взгляды, господин Малфой! — взвизгнула дамочка и сжала руку Серсеи, которую та, впрочем, брезгливо отдёрнула, — Значит, вы поддерживаете моё решение об увольнении Рубеуса Хагрида? Вы, как глава попечительского совета, подпишете вот здесь, под моей подписью «Долорес Амбридж»?

Серсея надулась от гордости, взяла перо и уже хотела расспросить эту дамочку поподробнее, как вдруг заметила вдалеке мелькнувшую мантию Снейпа.

— Увольняйте, кого хотите, — отмахнулась она и быстро встала.

От этих заветных слов глаза Амбридж увлажнились, как от признания в любви. 

* * *

Тирион не тешил себя наивной надеждой, что останется в этом странном, но гостеприимном мире надолго. Всё стремится к равновесию, и рано или поздно все (а он был почти уверен, что есть другие) вернутся обратно. И надо быть к этому готовым.  
Пока Тирион, сжимая в руках книгу (мадам Пинс потеряла дар речи, когда увидела его в библиотеке), медленно брёл к выходу из замка, на него вдруг налетела Долорес Амбридж. Это была неприятная встреча, судя по тому, что он уже успел узнать об этой дамочке:

— А я вас везде ищу, профессор Хагрид, — ласково пропела она. И словно кашлянула в сторону: «_Пока ещё _профессор».

— Чем могу быть полезен, мадам? — улыбнулся Тирион. Амбридж удивленно вскинула брови.

— Что вы от меня хотите? — почти по слогам, как для слабоумной, повторил свой вопрос Тирион, явно наслаждаясь ситуацией.

— Я как генеральный инспектор, — Амбридж надулась, словно жаба, — вынуждена сообщить вам, что ваши результаты аттестации отрицательные.

Тирион вздохнул: это было неудивительно, судя по тем кускам учебного плана, который он нашёл в хижине: этим планом можно было только подтереться. Хорошо, что Ланнистер успел заглянуть, пусть и мельком, в тома по местному праву.

— Сожалею. Я подам повторную заявку, — начал Тирион.

— Нет! — гаркнула жаба. — Вы ничего не подадите, вы уволены!

— Но позвольте, мадам. Вы не можете меня уволить до окончания испытательного срока, согласно закону от тысяча семьсот тридцать четвертого года и…

— Законы выучили! — взвизгнула Амбридж. — Они для чистокровных волшебников. А ты… ты мерзкий полукровка, недочеловек!

Тирион, который сначала весьма равнодушно относился к своему временному телу, сейчас почувствовал в простодушном великане родственную душу. «Ах ты расистка! Ну, здесь-то я могу что-то изменить!» — и он решительно выхватил розовый зонтик.

— Ты не посмеешь, — заметалась Амбридж, словно жаба на раскаленной сковороде, — магию отследят!

— Отследить можно палочки _магов_, — процедил Тирион, — а у меня — недочеловека, так — обломки. _Редуцио!_

И вот что-то вроде розовой козявки забегало по полу. Амбридж уменьшилась в тридцать раз.

— Хм, — удивленно протянул Тирион, не ожидавший от себя такой силы.

А потом ловко сцапал верещащую дамочку.

— Цените мою доброту, мадам, — ухмыльнулся Ланнистер. — Я сдержал свои порывы и даже не превратил вас в жабу.

На самом деле он просто не успел изучить весь раздел трансфигурации, о чём сейчас очень жалел — такая бы жаба получилась, загляденье!

— Кажется, вы преподаёте защиту от тёмных сил, — обратился он к Амбридж, притихшей в огромных ручищах великана, — тогда вам не составит труда справиться с этим.

И Тирион раскрыл книгу, которую вынес из библиотеки. На живых картинках скакали злые колдуны и обменивались тёмными проклятьями. Сама же книга уже полчаса жалобно просила её покормить. Ланнистер выпустил маленькую Амбридж на страницу, картинка тут же втянула ведьму. И вот та уже отбивалась от тёмных волшебников.

— Добро пожаловать на прохождение _вашей_ аттестации, Долорес, — злорадно сказал Тирион.

* * *

Гарри постоянно заботливо спрашивал Сансу, не холодно ли ей, и плотнее обматывал красно-золотой шарф вокруг её шеи.

Санса просто млела от этих прикосновений. А глаза Гарри сияли таким светом, что она по-настоящему чувствовала себя героиней какой-то баллады. 

— Гермиона, — затараторил Рон, когда Лаванда отбежала от них к каким-то другим студентам, — я знаю, ты будешь сердиться. Наш ритуал с призывом душ всяких мудрецов не удался вчера из-за меня, я свечу слишком далеко поставил.  
Ритуал? Мудрецы? Санса еле удержалась от хихиканья. Что-то у них определенно пошло совсем не так, раз здесь оказалась она.

— Ничего страшного, Рон — наконец ответила Старк и обняла друга. Тот пристально уставила на нее, и Санса подумала, что, видимо, у нее совсем не получается быть Гермионой.  
Но судя по громкому шепоту Рона, адресованному Гарри, Уизли думал, что «то ли ритуал отбил Гермионе мозги, то ли она просто решила разыграть нас…».

Возвращались они обратно уже втроем, любуясь красивым закатом. Идти в замок не хотелось, было еще тепло, Санса предложила немного полетать, и Гарри с огромным энтузиазмом поддержал эту идею. Но не успели они пойти к полю, как…

— Эй, Гарри, твои друзья совсем замерзли, — дружелюбно сказал огромный великан, — попейте чайку, а потом уже летайте сколько душе угодно.

* * *

Санса совсем не вслушивалась в разговор, зато с удовольствием тискала большого дружелюбного пса, который очень напоминал лютоволков.

— …Ты никогда не рассказывал про свою семью, — услышала Санса голос Рона.

— Не то, чем хотелось бы кичиться, поверьте. Один мой ненаглядный племянничек Джоффри чего стоит.

— Лорд Тирион, — широко раскрыв глаза, прошептала Санса, осененная внезапной догадкой.

— Леди Старк?

В ответ Санса сделала то, что положено делать истинной леди, упала в обморок.

* * *

Петир прочитал, наверное, сотню свитков с движущимися картинками («Газеты, — бормотал Мизинец, — это называется газеты!»). И из периодики он достаточно легко определил нынешнюю политическую ситуацию, фаворитов и роль Министерства.  
«Стать министром или создать свою партию? Скинуть с пьедестала этого Лорда и занять его место? Или проверенный метод, хаос?» — размышлял Мизинец, возвращаясь в гостиную-казарму. Там он и услышал, что все идут гулять, а Джин, _его Джин_, идет с каким-то Майклом…

Но Мизинец знал проверенный способ разобраться с конкурентом. Завалявшаяся монетка какому-то маленькому мальчику — и этот Корнер уже идет встречать Джинни на третьем этаже. Выученные заклинания _Ступефай_ и _Обливейт_ — и его красавица стоит одна возле Большого зала и непонимающе оглядывается.

— Джин, — Петир легонько закружил её и проникновенно заглянул в глаза, — ты собираешься ждать этого Майкла до скончания века? Я не могу этого допустить, позволь тебя украсть на сегодняшний день. Неужели ты откажешь старому другу?  
Когда Джинни, заметно смутившись, кивнула, Мизинец почувствовал легкую эйфорию! Определенно, в этом мире у него все получится!

* * *

— Успокойтесь, Гарри! Точно вина еще не пьете? Жаль-жаль. Вот что помешало вам вместе со своим другом побежать за профессорами? Я бы с удовольствием побеседовал с леди Сансой наедине, — услышала Старк голос Тириона. Ох, почему она его сразу не узнала?

— Не раньше, чем вы мне скажете, где _моя _Гермиона! — прошипел Поттер, и Санса решилась открыть глаза.

— Предполагаю, что она в Вестеросе, и я очень надеюсь, что слухи об умственных способностях вашей подруги не преувеличены, и она не начнет пререкаться с Джоффри.

— Прости, что не призналась раньше, Гарри, — пролепетала Санса, а Гарри подскочил к ней, — но если бы ты знал...

— Гермиона… то есть Санса, — Гарри взял её за руку, — что?..

— Вы не понимаете! Никого из вас там не было, когда мой отец… — она разразилась рыданиями, крепко прижавшись к своему герою. — А мы здесь, потому что Рон ошибся в ритуале. 

— Что за ритуал? — тут же спросил лорд Тирион.

— Возьмите книгу в моей сумке, там про души великих мудрецов, — ответил Гарри, гладя Сансу по волосам. 

Спустя какое-то время, когда она успокоилась, Ланнистер снова заговорил:

— Четыре свечи…значит, нас должно быть четверо. Видимо, из-за ошибки вместо бестелесных субстанций вы получили нас. Но есть и хорошая новость — ровно через двадцать четыре часа призыв отменяется. Значит, всё вернется на свои места, но для этого все души и инициаторы ритуала должны быть в одном месте.

«Хорошая новость? — мысленно возмутилась Санса, — это для кого как! Хотя лорд Тирион тоже выглядит не слишком веселым. Откуда я знаю, может ему тоже больше понравилось _здесь»._

— Гарри! — в хижину влетел белый как мел Рон, — Яксли похитил Джинни! Невилл исчез! Что будем делать?

В этот момент Гарри обхватил голову руками и какое-то время не отвечал. 

— Это Волдеморт, — холодно сказал Гарри, взглянув на них, — он в Министерстве. 

* * *

— Студенты совсем спятили из-за этого дурацкого праздника! — Северус великолепной чёрной молнией влетел в гостиную.

— День всех влюблённых, — промурлыкал Люциус, поправляя волосы. 

Снейп смерил друга подозрительным взглядом:

— Что это ты так разоделся? Решил всё-таки ползти к жене и вымаливать прощение?

— Хм, — многозначительно хмыкнул Люциус и резко сменил тему, — а что это у тебя?

— Очередное конфискованное любовное зелье — пятое за сегодня. Как же я ненавижу подростков, напичканных гормонами! — простонал Северус, рухнув в кресло, пряча лицо в ладонях. 

— Ну, тебе надо отдохнуть, — заботливо сказал Малфой и ласково провёл пальцами по спутанным волосам Снейпа, ловко убирая злополучный флакон из-под его носа. 

— Люц, слезь с подлокотника моего кресла, сломаешь ведь, — устало вздохнул Северус. 

— Да я порхаю, как птичка, — пробурчал Малфой: Серсея в его душе была смертельно обижена. 

— Птичка, как же, — хмыкнул Северус, — сто пятьдесят фунтов где-то. Почти гиппогриф.

Серсея едва в обморок не упала от таких страшных цифр, но она всё-таки была далека от истинной леди (особенно сейчас в теле Малфоя), поэтому выдержала удар. «Ну, ладно! Будет тебе гиппогриф, Северус, — хищно подумала она, — твои постельные горизонты скоро _так_ расширятся». И зелье из конфискованного флакона отправилось в чашку с кофе для Снейпа. Потом Серсея хладнокровно уколола руку острым ножом и добавила пару капель своей крови — на всякий случай.

— Твой кофе.

— Надо же — сам сделал, без домовика, Люц. Растёшь! — ухмыльнулся Снейп, а потом подозрительно понюхал напиток.

— Ну, мне пора домой, — засобирался Малфой. 

— Правда? — обрадованный Северус, не глядя, сделал глоток. — Кхм, Люциус, я не понимаю, что со мной. Но ты такой красивый… 

Глупая улыбка совершенно не шла Снейпу, но Серсее было плевать, она приблизилась к его губам. И тут оба схватились за предплечье.

— Как не вовремя этот Лорд! — горестно взвыл Северус. — Но мы быстренько смотаемся, убьём кого-нибудь и тут же обратно… в спальню. 

* * *

Петир отряхнулся и снова поблагодарил Семерых, что успел схватиться за ногу одного из мужчин, схвативших Джинни.

«Что ж творится-то, — возмущенно думал Мизинец, — в одном мире женщин прямо из-под твоего носа замуж выдают, в другом — похищают. Нигде нет покоя!».

Он еще долго блуждал по залам, понимая, что Джинни находится где-то здесь. Два злоумышленника были достаточно пьяны, чтобы его не заметить, но все равно что-то пошло не так — и Петир не вывалился вместе с ними. 

«Ничего-ничего, я с ними еще поквитаюсь», — думал Мизинец, открывая последнюю дверь.

— Юноша, — на резном стуле сидел мужчина в капюшоне, — решили тоже поиграть в героя? Ну что ж, прошу вас.

— Зачем играть в героя, милорд? — спросил Петир, кланяясь и стараясь не смотреть на возмущенную Джин. Все равно она связана и, судя по всему, не может говорить.

— Я пришел предложить вам сотрудничество. И не стоит думать, что раз я юн, то бесполезен. У меня богатый жизненный опыт.

— Оригинально, — на удивление вполне адекватно ответил Волдеморт, — что же ты мне можешь предложить, мальчишка?

— При всём уважении, но я начну с малого. Как вы думаете, с чем связано неприятие вашей политики шестнадцать лет назад? — Петир достал одну из газет, удачно завалявшуюся в кармане мантии. — Убийства, милорд. Да, это прекрасный образец устрашения толпы. Но правителя _должны любить_. Он обязан бороться с таким произволом. Вот если бы вы обставляли так, что виновниками считали тот Орден… Убийства несчастных чистокровных магов затесавшимися в волшебный мир плебеями-полукровками. Неужели вы думаете, вас бы не поддержали?

Где-то в середине этой речи появилось много мужчин в мантиях и масках, но они покорно молчали и ожидали приказа своего повелителя. Правда, не все — один высокий блондин уселся на колени другому мужчине, и они шептались, не обращая ни на кого внимания и чуть ли не… Петир поморщился. А Волдеморт, кажется, слушал его с интересом. 

— Я понимаю ваше недоверие, но я уверен, в такой ситуации вся страна была бы у ваших ног. И я готов помочь вам — поверьте, каждый человек имеет определенные слабости.

— И ты, глупый мальчишка, считаешь, что можешь назвать пороки каждого, — засмеялся Лорд.

— Извольте. Вот вы, — обратился он к какому-то человеку без одного ботинка, который, видимо, был одним из похитителей его Джинни, — какой сделаете выбор: богатство, женщина, слава или власть?

Мужчина икнул и долго молчал, а Петир озвучил его мысли:

— Естественно женщина, милорд. Долгий выбор говорит о том, что он боится в этом признаться, потому что она разбила ему сердце, возможно, даже предпочла другого. Если бы он хотел славы или богатства — реакция была бы незамедлительна.

— Легилимент? — коротко спросил Волдеморт, но в его голосе уже чувствовалось уважение.

— Я слышал об этом, но нет, милорд. Я не совсем отсюда, так что это всё исключительно мои мозги, поверьте.

— Ну что ж… это достаточно любопытно. Я отправлю послание нашему общему другу, а ты… продолжай. 

Петир коротко поклонился и наметил себе следующую жертву. 

* * *

Немного поплутав по коридорам Министерства, следуя путаным указаниям Поттера, который то держался за шрам, то принюхивался к воздуху, они наконец нашли нужную дверь и осторожно заглянули туда.

Тирион ловко заткнул рот герою, собиравшемуся разразиться какой-то тирадой: 

— Тише.

— Хрмпф… тьфу! Это Невилл, — прошептал Гарри, — у трона Волдеморта. Невилл разговаривает с ним!

— Что-то уж очень внимает ваш Лорд этому мальчишке, — пробормотал Тирион. — Знавал я одного такого умника у нас. И сестрицу свою ненаглядную узнаю — в чужом мире, не в женском теле, а уже возле какого-то мужика носатого вьётся. Всё-таки провидение есть, даже если это бог титек и вина… хм, не слушайте меня, дети.

— А что это делает Малфой? О, это ЧТО: он там со Снейпом?! Мои глаза! — шёпотом завопил Поттер.

— Гарри, — кто-то положил руку ему на плечо, тот молниеносно развернулся и ткнул палочкой нападавшему в кадык. — О, прости, крёстный.

— Ничего, — ощупал горло Сириус, — достойная смена растёт.

Прибывшие Орденцы зашептались, согласовывая план. 

И тишину разорвал громогласный вопль Тириона, пинком распахнувшего дверь и не сводящего глаз с Блэка:

— Долой Таргариенов! Вперед, за короля Роберта! — Ланнистер предчувствовал, но хотел проверить свои подозрения — все оторопели, и только тот самый Невилл хихикнул, а Серсея отменно выругалась. 

<s>И началась великая битва.</s>

— Господа, как некультурно, — заговорил Петир, выступая вперед перед Орденцами, — у нас тут с милордом светская беседа, а вы тут врываетесь без стука с устаревшими даже по меркам Вестероса лозунгами.

— И так всю жизнь, — посетовал Волдеморт.

— Как ужасно, — картинно схватился за сердце Мизинец, — да в нашем мире вас бы с руками оторвали!

— Действительно?

— Конечно! — довольно продолжал Петир, видя, с каким уважением смотрят на него приспешники Лорда. В голове выстроилась прекрасная картина: устранить Волдеморта — и тогда его, Мизинца, будут умолять занять это место!

— Нам иногда не хватает жесткой руки, четких указаний, магии... Небольшая корректировка ваших методов — и, я уверен, вы сможете стать первым представителем новой королевской династии…

— Звучит заманчиво, — задумчиво сказал Темный Лорд, не обращая внимания на яростные, пусть и тихие, перебранки Ордена и Пожирателей. Ему сейчас было совсем не до них, он размышлял о неизведанных мирах, где ему будут поклоняться как Богу…

— Какая династия? — взвизгнул блондин, в котором Петир внезапно узнал мать короля Джоффри. — Я королева! Я не потерплю никаких интервентов!

— Что я слышу, Люциус? — угрожающе заговорил Лорд, поднимаясь с трона. 

Северус мгновенно встал живым щитом перед Малфоем и выставил палочку перед собой, и от мощного потока магии даже Волдеморт на шаг отступил. 

Серсея с нежностью глядела в затылок Снейпа: «Вот это настоящий мужчина! Я почему раньше такой стервой была, потому что у меня мужика нормального не было. А теперь я хорошей стану, и даже хозяйство заведу: лошадей там всяких, рабов…».  
Петир, видя, что Лорд о нем забыл, начал шептать заклинание, и… часы пробили полночь. 

Санса решительно схватила за руку Поттера:

— Спасибо за всё, Гарри! — поцеловала она в губы своего рыцаря.

Четыре разноцветных столпа света взвились в воздух, а вспышка заклинания Петира притянула тело Волдеморта к одной из воронок, в которой он и исчез. Наступила полночь.

* * *

— Там просто нарушение всех этических норм! — распиналась оправившаяся от первого шока Гермиона. Гарри кивал и не сводил с неё глаз, радуясь, что его лучшая подруга снова с ним.

— Мы должны найти способ проникнуть сами в этот мир, чтобы колдовать! И навести там порядок, просто ни в какие ворота! Гарри… а почему ты так на меня смотришь? 

— Гермиона, а я тебе говорил какая ты удивительная? И еще мне кажется, я кое-что задолжал, — ответил Поттер, целуя оторопевшую Грейнджер…

…А Рон сидел на ступеньках и пялился в потолок. Всё смешалось: Джинни, битва, души из чужого мира. И кулон еще потерялся, да и Лаванде его дарить расхотелось — прогулка показала, что они слишком разные.

— Почему ты такой грустный, Рон? — присела рядом Полумна.

— Как-то праздник не удался…

— День уже закончился, но может, это поднимет тебе настроение? — спросила Луна и, туманно улыбаясь, достала… его ключик! — это тебе подарок. 

Рон подумал, что он сошел с ума, и от души захохотал. Полоумная Лавгуд хочет его порадовать и дарит его же кулон! Чего только на свете не бывает. Определенно, они — два психа.

А Луна застенчиво улыбалась, и это её невероятно красило.

— Ты не представляешь, как это символично, — проникновенно заговорил Рон, беря девушку за руку, — я очень хотел подарить тебе этот ключик… он от моего сердца. 

И Рон совсем не злился на Невилла, целующегося с Джинни. Каждый же должен получить свой подарок в праздник.

— …Как ты мог не узнать меня, Северус! Как?! — распинался возмущенный Малфой. — Я же твой лучший друг! 

— Люциус, знаешь, я почти уверен, что о подмене королевы не подумал даже её родной сын, — насмешливо отвечал Снейп, уже пришедший в себя после приёма приворотного зелья. После чего в красках описал «дорогому другу» события дня. Нервная система несчастного Малфоя не выдержала такого испытания, и тот со скоростью бешеного гиппогрифа ретировался домой, к горячо любимой супруге, готовясь терпеть любые взрывы блэковского характера. Он еще не догадывался, что от кары его спас милый очаровательный песец, ставший теперь любимым питомцем Нарциссы…

… А Северус Снейп принялся отчитывать «очень вовремя вернувшегося» и лукаво улыбавшегося Дамблдора, что «если он, Северус, когда-нибудь застукает кого-то из студентов за проведением запрещенных ритуалов, кто-то определенно полетит с Астрономической башни».

Все было хорошо.

[1]( Примечание от автора: по ромбику свечи стояли, по ромбику)


End file.
